


I'mperfect

by JKirin



Series: 2021 Iruka Week Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Iruka Week, M/M, Photographer!Kakashi, Teacher!Iruka, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Umino Iruka-centric, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Do our scars make us imperfect?***For Iruka Week 2021, Day 1 - ScarsFor Umino Hours Discord Server Drabble challenge!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: 2021 Iruka Week Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209041
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	I'mperfect

"What is this?" Iruka stormed into Kakashi's studio and threw a book at him.

He used to hate his scar – it was big, obvious and itchy at times. He used to hate people asking him about it. Not anymore. Iruka learned to accept it and was now teaching kids to accept their own imperfections, but a yearbook with a photo of him and the scar edited out was making it difficult. 

"Is it that ugly to—" he was promptly interrupted by warm lips pressing to his.

"Your scar is beautiful, " the photographer smiled, "and I fired my assistant this morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi is going to fix it all and return the scar back to Iruka's photo! The assistant was an arse 😂
> 
> I honestly hate it when photographers edit out scars...Our imperfections make us perfect 💋💋💋


End file.
